


The 4 Things That Never Happened to Klara Prast in 2008, and the one that might

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Runaways
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Crossover, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klara wants to fit into this new world, but she's not sure how</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 4 Things That Never Happened to Klara Prast in 2008, and the one that might

**Author's Note:**

> this crossovers with Young Avengers/Runaways Secret Invasion, but only references it a little (basically the Skrulls invade, Klara and Molly get dropped off at Mt. Rushmore to avoid the worst of the fighting).
> 
> References Klara's marriage (during which she was underage and has potential dub con triggers).

1\. _He'll do_

She keeps thinking back to the red haired girl from her own time. The one they offered passage to. Lillie. She was afraid of what would happen to her if she lost the Spaniard's love.

Klara doesn't even have the love of a man here to protect her. Not that she had the love of a man to protect her back home. Perhaps she needs a man too, here in this new world.

Xavin is more often than not a woman, and besides that involved with the blonde woman. Victor is lost over the absence of his love. That leaves Chase. He's younger than her husband, and more handsome, and far nicer. Klara could do worse, she in fact has.

She spends time with him, laughs at his jokes, wears the immodest garb of the women of this time. She's not terribly good at flirting. There was no reason to learn (or time for that matter) when her parents sold her to Mr. Prast at the age of 12.

Eventually Klara resorts to the age old getting them drunk route. She plies Chase with liquor, which was surprising easy to obtain in a house of teenagers. But when she moves in for a kiss, Chase freaks out and pushes her off of him and away.

Crying, ashamed, Klara Prast runs away, never to be seen again.

 

2\. _Squish_

Up in the sky are shapes, decsending quickly. What a marvelous thing, Klara thinks. The others don't seem so impressed. In fact, it's fear she sees on their faces. It's too late to run as the Skrull invasion ships land squarely on the Runaways.

 

3\. _get thee to a nunnery_

They've been in the year 2008 only a few hours and they've changed into scandalous outfits. The Asian woman who leads them is worst of all, her off the shoulders top and thigh revealing bloomers are shameful.

Klara can barely stand to walk next to such an immodest woman.

Klara tries not to say anything about the clothes, the familiarity that men and women display towards each other. Molly was so angry when Klara showed her intolerance for such things before. If she loses the favour of these people now she is truly lost. They are literally all that she has now.

She tries to fit in, she wants to. She wants to be happy. But it's just not happening.

The other Runaways can see her struggling with the present and it's rules and customs. They try to help, to act in the ways they saw people acting in 1907, to ease her into 2008, but nothing helps.

Eventually Karolina suggests taking her someplace a little more appropriate for her level of propriety

"Like where? a convent?" Nico asks, "There's nowhere in the world as Victorian as she needs"

"Actually," Victor says "a convent might work."

"Are you serious, God-bot? Stick her with a bunch of Nuns?" asks Chase.

"She could take her holy orders, join them." Victor replies.

Just as everyone is about to jump in and argue Klara pipes up "I wouldn't mind that."

They all turn to stare. "Are you sure, Klara? It's not like we could just come and get you. You might not be able to contact us if anything goes wrong"

But once Klara thought about it she was quite adamant.

So Klara Prast became Sister Maria. She spent her days with her Orders garden, ensuring the Sisters always had enough to eat, and some to share.

 

4\. _and we're walking!_

After they get left at Mt. Rushmore, during the Skrull invasion, the faces of the Presidents beamed down at her in stone and grace. It was a lovely day, the birds singing, the sun was shining, and there were flowers as far as Klara could see. It was so nice she could easily ignore Molly yelling and stomping behind her.

It was nice all afternoon, but as evening started to fall Klara and Molly switched from happy and angery respectively, to mutual fear.

Someone should have come by now.

They slept (lie with eyes shut, taking turns startling at the slightest noise), in the field they'd been left in. Come morning they started looking for help.

It was on the news, when they made it into town. A massive alien attack in New York had wiped out most of the city. Collateral damage from Wonders and aliens fighting. And all the people caught in between.

The other Runaways never came looking for them. Neither did the Young Avengers. Or Captain America, or even smelly Wolverine. Molly wanted to go back and look for them. Klara knew they needed money, a place to stay. She got work as a guide for tourists coming to see Mt. Rushmore. Molly stayed with her a couple of days before hitch hiking back to New York.

She didn't come back for Klara either.

 

5\. _Oh Strange New World that has such people in it._

Klara doesn't know how to read. Molly tries to help by plying her with Harry Potters and Twilight, but the subject matter is too much for a mind still in the early twentith century to get around. Cars are too much, never mind flying ones.

Chase tries to help with comic books, Victor with the Bible, Nico offers romance novels. Xavin is as lost as she is.

Karolina suggests Shakespeare. The language is barely discernable from the high society tongue of the people she spent a summer cleaning for. And there are no flying motor vehicles.

Every night someone (other than Chase, Xavin, or Molly) will sit with Klara, hold the book where they can both see the page and read. They start with Romeo and Juliet, and then on to A Midsummer's Night. Slowly other people begin to settle in around them, and listen while Klara and her teacher read the classics.


End file.
